Jasper 101
by LivieBunnySmile
Summary: So...this is a weird story. I have some strange ideas. This is about how Piper and Jason started dating because it wasn't explained and I kinda got a bit angry cuz they're my favorite couple. Anywho, Piper's backstory is AU but everything else is as on point as I could get it. The cover image is very misleading. Infinite Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, for those of you who don't know me. I'm Livie. This is my Fanfiction account. Welcome!**

The day started out like any normal day. Or at least any normal day for a teenage demigod. I woke up, got dressed and ate breakfast in the Mess Hall with the rest of my cabin. Then I started my training. I'm not particularly good at most stuff, but hey, I'm getting better at it all. I'm really good at hand to hand combat. I'm just horrible at sword-fighting. It isn't that I don't have an amazing teacher or anything. I mean, it's Annabeth Chase. She's incredible. It just doesn't click. It definitely doesn't help that Jason is always in the arena. He's so distracting! That's why Annabeth lost it!

"No, Piper you aren't holding it right." She re-adjusted the sword in my hand. "Lets try again."

It took about 30 seconds for her to disarm me again. I wasn't focused. At all, she noticed.

"PIPER!"

I jumped.

"What?"

"Pay attention."

"Sorry." My mind kept wandering back to last night. It had been Chiron's birthday celebration and I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life! Drew made a video (which sort of surprised me because I didn't know that she new how to use a computer so well) about me and some of the things I had done in the past. She charm- speaked one of the Hephaestus kids into playing it on the big screen in the amphitheater. Most people were drunk enough that I wasn't really worried about them thinking so lowly of me, but Jason was too good for anything like drinking. He would remember everything. _Every little dirty detail and visual._ I thought as I lost another round of practice. That's when Annabeth lost it.

"All right, that's it!" She yelled. "JASON! Come here."

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't call him over! Are you crazy?" I whisper screamed at her. She just stared at me like..._duh!_

"You obviously aren't gonna pay attention to me so I might as well let someone that you actually _want_ to pay attention to help you. Oh, and don't deny that you want to watch him 'cause I see the way you look at him." She said. " I'll be in my cabin if you need me." She added before walking out the door. Jason was a few yards away. He smiled at me. _Gods, that smile. _I thought. _Stop that! Focus! _

"Hi." Oh my god did I really just say that? I did. I'm so lame.

"Hi." He said back. At least he said it too. "Uh, what was that about?" He motioned toward the doors after Annabeth.

"I was having trouble focusing and she was hoping you would teach me instead." I said. He looked confused. What's so confusing about that?

"Uh, okay. Why me?" Ugh. Boys. Complete and total idiots. Even the smart ones.

"Um, I don't know."

"All right. So... is there anything in particular that you're struggling with?" He asked as casual as possible.

"Everything." I said. He looked surprised. I doubt he was expecting such a straight forward answer.

"Okay. Well, lets see what you can do and then we'll go from there." He replied.

We both got in position. He started smiling that an idiot.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't get used to the Greek stance. I've always been taught the Roman way and it's just strange."

"Oh, okay." I was expecting him to be smiling for a different reason. I must have made a face because he noticed something was up as soon as we started sparring.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." He disarmed me, pinning me to the floor.

"You're a terrible liar. Seriously, what kind of Hollywood kid are you?" I smiled a little. His face softened. "Is this about the video that Drew showed everyone?"

I looked away.

"It is, isn't it? Piper, that stuff doesn't bother me. I don't care what you've done in the past, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled.

"Come on." He helped me up. " I know some things that might help you."

"Okay." Maybe there is some hope for the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong> **so that was the first chapter of my second story. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's short. I'm writing this in the middle of the night with heavy metal blasting through headphones so this isn't necessarily my best work. Anywho... for now this story is gonna be rated t but that might have to go up in the future. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and it will have more details. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything but the storyline.**

**Love,**

**Livie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, I'm back. In my imagination, Piper has a lot more depth as a character and a lot of you guys might not agree with it. In my mind she isn't the boy-crazy brat** **she's sometimes portrayed as in other fanfictions. This chapter will hopefully have more character building but if it doesn't have enough just tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

><p><span>Still Piper's POV<span>

Annabeth is seriously one messed up chick. After me and Jason were done sparring (and he only let us finish after I disarmed him, he totally let me win but whatever) I went to find Annabeth. She was in Cabin 3 sitting on the floor. This was the second time I had been in the notorious Percy Jackson's cabin this week. The first time was Monday morning when Annabeth missing. I had found her asleep on the only bunk with sheets. She had been wearing a sweatshirt that said "Goode High Swim Team" on the front. Today she was wearing the same sweatshirt but she was looking at a photo album that was laying out in front of her.

When I walked in she didn't even bother to look up.

"How did you find me?" She asked, flipping through the pictures on the pages. There were lots of her and the boy with black hair that was known to the rest of the camp as Perseus Jackson. For now all he is to me is a face in photos and the lead character in stories told around the camp fire. I don't know what Annabeth was like when he was around but she's definitely a mess now. She reminds me a little of myself back in April. Just minus drugs, a drinking problem, and a different guy in bed each night. As far as I know, anyways.

"I've been through the loss of a boyfriend before," I started. "I had a hunch."

"Jason doesn't count your entire relationship came from the mist." She said miserably. I sat down next to her.

"Okay, ouch. I'm not talking about Jason." I said.

"Then who?" She asked. Finally looking at me.

"Well, he wasn't a boyfriend." I paused. "He was my best friend. His name was Elmer Johnston. We had been friends since the second grade. He had always known that he was gay, he came out to me the summer before we started middle school because he had seen me without a shirt on during a sleepover and he didn't want me to think he was a pervert." I started laughing at the memory. It was a pitiful laugh. I missed him like crazy.

"The first time I ever got kicked out of school, he got expelled the next day so that I wouldn't have to go to a new school without him. That had been in 7th grade. Eighth grade was when he came out of the closet to the rest of school. The bullies hammered him like crazy. He had been the first openly gay guy at Beverly Hills Academy in 20 years. Even the teachers made fun of him. He got he transferred to a different school. I got expelled for the second time the next day." I had never told this entire story before. It was usually about this time when people started calling me names for hanging out with someone so different from their level of understanding but, Annabeth was still listening so I continued.

"For the rest of eighth grade everything was quiet. No bullies, no expulsions, it was the eye of the storm. Freshman year was the worst. It started out great. We had both been excepted into an elite dance academy. We were even allowed to share a dorm room. Compliments of my normally understanding father with an over-sized wallet." That made Annabeth laugh a bit.

"Then one day he I woke up and he wasn't there. I was always up before him so I got a little confused. I checked the bathroom, I called him, I went down to the office to see if he had gotten a pass to go into the city... nothing. I went back up to the room. For some reason I decided to open a window and..." I faltered. I hadn't said this out loud since the day I told my father. Annabeth took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You don't have to finish. I understand." She said. "I'm sorry. I've lost friends before but nothing like that."

"I didn't understand why until I went through his email. Someone from BHA had been tormenting him all year. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it sooner." I could feel something warm and wet roll down my cheek. A tear. I kept talking.

"He threw himself out a WINDOW! If- If I had known... I could have been able to help. I was so caught up in myself that year that I hadn't even realized what my best friend was going through!" Annabeth just let me talk. "I'm sorry. I've just never told anyone that whole story before. You probably didn't even want to hear it."

"No, its okay. It actually helps a bit. Now I know I don't have the worst luck in the world." She said. It felt like an insult but it was oddly comforting.

"Glad I could help." I said as sarcastically as possible. I wiped my eyes.

"What happened afterwards?" Annabeth asked, prying gently.

"Oh, god. Don't get me started." I said. "I went completely off the deep end! Drinking, partying, weed. I probably knocked 30 years off the end of my life in two months!"

"Gods, wow. That is not what I expected from Jason Grace's crush." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't like me like that."

"Whatever. Speaking of that goody-two-shoes, how was sword fighting practice?"

I didn't say anything but I must have blushed because Annabeth laughed.

"That good, huh? Maybe I should have him be your coach." She said.

"Now there's an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was just a little look into Piper's head. I hope you guys liked it. Btw Jasper won't be happening for quite a while. Just wait for it. No flames, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm a young writer. I haven't even started high school so I don't have all that fancy writing etiquette yet. Anywho... that's that.<strong>

**Love,**

**Livie**


End file.
